


Goku vs Beerus - Power of Food and Friendship saves the day!!

by Trifi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trifi/pseuds/Trifi
Summary: A palm-haired monkey and a cat god fight over a plate of spaghetti. Oneshot.
Kudos: 3





	Goku vs Beerus - Power of Food and Friendship saves the day!!

A sharp elbow to the face was what followed next.

“Ow!”

“That plate is mine and I’m not letting you have it you filthy Saiyan!”

“Wha - come on Lord Beerus, it’s the last one!”

“Which is exactly why it belongs to me!”

“C’mon, please?”

“No!”

“Why not?!”

“I can literally destroy you with a blink of my eye if you defy me, you know!”

He let up with a huff.

“Fine, you can have it…”

Lord Beerus attacked the plate with the ferocity Vegeta had when fighting angry, and Goku looked the other way in self-condolence.

“No fair, you always get the last rounds,” he said in a low voice, but Lord Beerus heard him anyway.

Not that he gave any damns.

Goku sat there sulking, and Lord Beerus shoved the pasta down his throat - or, at least he was about to, when his eye fell on the back of the orange gi.

He narrowed his eyes.

Was he developing a bond with these mortals, for pizza’s sake? Sure, they were amusing, and fun to have around, but more annoying than that little fish and had the audacity to talk back to him - especially that Bulma, but the food - was heavenly.

He narrowed his eyes further.

Dammit.

Beerus grabbed a spare plate, flustered and wondering what the hell he was doing, shovelled half the spaghetti into it and pushed it towards him, slightly hoping Goku wouldn’t notice.

Too late.

Feeling the touch of ceramic near his elbow, still-sulking Goku looked down at the dish and thought for a minute before his face brightened up.

“Oh gee, thank you so much Lord Beerus!!” he threw himself on the GoD, hugging him as he almost choked on his bite and went red. In his already flustered state and with Goku pushing his buttons, he landed a hefty sharp punch to his head almost breaking his skull.

“Shut up and take it - ! It better be gone in under a minute or I’ll take it all back you moron!”

“Ow ow ow haha, okay okay geez. I was just trying to say thanks.”

“Grrr…!"

**Author's Note:**

> The plot for this saved my computer exam once haha.


End file.
